


Drive Thru

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A modern day era Carol and Therese pulling up at a Dunkins one morning.





	Drive Thru

“What do you want?”

“Everything bagel.” 

“I’m not kissing you.” 

Therese grinned as she watched Carol turn around to face the menu board. “I’ll get two medium caramel iced coffees with just cream, no sugar, a breakfast sandwich on a croissant and a toasted everything bagel...”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

“You may drive up to the next window,” the dunkins’ crew member spoke through the loudspeaker.

Carol drove forward and then parked alongside the service window. She paid with her card and then grabbed the coffees and food. Therese set the drinks down inside the cup holders and tore the wrappings off the straws. She opened one of the bags and pulled her bagel out.

Once they left the parking lot and got back on the road, Carol took a bite of her croissant sandwich with her eyes straight ahead. Therese licked a glob of cream cheese off her upper lip and kept chewing with her mouth full. 

“Love you,” she said with her voice muffled.

“Love you, too,” Carol smirked, reaching for her iced coffee to take a sip.


End file.
